My Best Friends Sister is the One for me
by Nakitlathepuppy
Summary: Nakitla has gotten settled And now her and Mordicai and rigby are the bestest friends! when Nakitla gets mail and its from her sister Rita..how will things work out for Mordicai with this newcomer? MordicaixOC   RigbyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! this is my first story so be nice... i will upload it soon...i love the regular show and i love mordcai and rigby! anyway story will be uploaded soon just want to let you guys know! oh im also making a WArriors fanfic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

By the way! this is from the episode jinx well after the Episode!

* * *

><p>It was a Regular summer and the park. And Two grounds keepers were going about their Normal or not so Regular lives..<p>

One was a six foot tall Blue jay and the other one was a Small were Picking up the trash they had forgot to pick up last time. Beacuse They was to busy playing "Jinx".

The blue jay looked up at he's Friend. seeing that once again he was picking up "Cool" stuff.

"Dude? Really?" He Said standing up.

The Racoon looked up at his friend."What?" He said trying to sound as if he didnt do anything.

" Your Once again picking up the cool stuff!" the Bird Said throwing his feathered arms in the air.

"No im not.." the racoon mummbled trying to sound as if he was right. He continued to pick up the trash trying to ignore his friends gumpyness.

"Dude! Rigby really? Yes you are i see somthing right there!" The Blue jay He shouted pointing his feathered Finger at Rigby's Bag of "Trash"

Rigby looked inside and showed Mordicai. He looked inside Shocked to see it was nothing but trash.

"Oh it is trash..." He said looking up from the Trash Bag.

"Hmp hmp..." rigby Grunted crossing his arms.

Mordicai growled "Shut up..." he pouted. Just then their furry Friend Nakitla the cat poped up from a tree. "Hey guys!" she yelled

Mordicai and Rigby yelled in Fear at the nonwarning welcome.

"Nakitla what the H"!" Rigby yelled putting away his bag of trash he was about to use as a Defenace.

Nakitla giggled "Ha...Sorry,..But guys look!" She said holding out a paper. Mordicai Took it and read it out loud.

" Dear Nakitla. Good news! im coming over to see how you are doing! i hope you dont mind and your friends...See you soon maybe at 8 Love Rita.."

When he was done Nakitla had on an exsited face while Rigby had on a Confushed face " Love Rita whos Rita?" he said looking at Nakitla

Nakitla smiled "My sister silly!" she said happliy getting down from the tree. to face them.

"Your sisters coming?" Mordicai said giving the letter back.

Nakitla nodded.

"Why?"

Nakitla shrugged "maybe to just say "Hello"

"...great..." Rigby muttered The last thing he wanted was for another girl to show up and Him think shes pretty and go for her..or the girl try to brake up His thoughts about Nakitla He still didnt tell her yet. He just could find the Right time...

"Oh Come on Rigby...Get a little happy!" Nakitla's pippy Voice that he liked. Interupted his thoughs.

"fine..." he muttered not with much interest though.

Mordicai shock his head "Well its almost 8.." he said looking at his watch. "We should head back and wait maybe.?" Mordicai suggested

"Agreed.!" Rigby Said running to the house With Mordicai and Nakitla following.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

the gang had just came in from wroking when it turned 8 Mordicai sat on the couch and signed "Man rigby! did you have to run?"

rigby sat on his side of the couch or so he thinks its his side. "Sorry man...You guys just need to learn how to keep up.." He said he was hardly panting nor breathing hard.

Nakitla came in and right away the door ringed. 'I got it!" she sung. She opened the door to see a fox. she looked just like her she had cinnomon ginger fur and white underbelly paws and tip of her tail. she had darker stripes not alot though and rings on her tail like rigby.

She had Brown eyes pure brown.

"Rita!" Nakitla cried happliy. hugging her Rita huged her back.

"Hey sis! hows it going?" she cut right to the questions when they stoped hugging.

"fine! you?" Nakitla replyed back. Rita smiled and looked at Mordicai and rigby.

"Who are they?"

"Hm? Oh them their my new friends!" She said smiling still.

"Thats Mordicai the blue jay." she said pointing to Mordicai.

"And this grumpy lumpy is Rigby.." She said sitting next Rigby who was frowning at Rita.

Rita looked at Rigby and pulled Nakitla "Hey nakitla is he like...your...your...Boyfriend?" She half giggled and half sounded shocked.

Nakitla's cheecks turned a pinkish red "Wha?- WHa?- No...!" She gasped in disbalife. Why would her sister think such a thing she did like rigby but thinking about that just makes her feel weird. "ok what ever you say..." Rita giggled and truned back to Her "Oh and congrateuations!" She giggled again.

Nakitla turned red and growled.

Rita looked at Mordicai he was also chuckling She stared at him as he talked to Rigby.

Why was she Stearing at him?

Ther was one reason..she maybe...

like him...?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Rita was getting out of her and Nakitla's room when she started feeling gulity for making fun of Nakitla thinking that she was going out with rigby,

She headed down stairs to say sorry.. when she got down stairs she saw Nakitla sitting down with Mordicai and Rigby. she tried not to chuckle at them. And walked to them.

"Hey guys!" She said smiling They turned to her.

"Hey" they replyed. Rits put her paws on her hips.

"Thats all i get? Hey?" she hissed sarcatscily. But They thought she was for real. So they nodded. muttering she sat down with them. they were playing Nakitla's favorite Game.

"Okami?" Rita asked. Nakitla nodded.

" I didnt know mom bought you this Cruddy game again!" Rits snapped. she snap in a mean way Nor a loud way. Just once again in a funny way.

Nakitla turned to her and nodded "I couldnt Belive it either!" She gasped when Rigby snached the conroler from her and Started playing.

"Hey!" she hissed when Rigby started button mashing on a fight level and died.

Nakitla had on a disbalife face and Mordicai looked at Rigby with his "Dude?really?" looks. And Rita once again tried not to chuckle and burst out laughing. She kind of knew better.

Rigby looked at the screen wide eyed. "Oops..." He looked up at Nakitla her cat ears were now not pressed down to her shoulders. like it was hair but now was pricked with anger.

"...Uh...I think it's broken...heh...?" Rigby mumbled Shyly giving her the Conroler.

Nakitla snached it back "It's not broken! you just died..!" she snapped. Rita couldnt help it her cheeks turned pink and she burst out chuckling

Rigby looked at her and shot her a dirty look and sinked into the couch.

mummbing under his breath and tried to ignore Rita's laughing she wouldnt be laughing if he puched her, Or somthing...

He flenched when Nakitla put her paw on his shoulder "Hey its ok...You were just learning...And pluse!" She turned back to the screen and paused. and opened Equipments. Going down to the lower part of the selection of Wepons.

She brought up a tool that looked like a string of balls.

"I have the Stray beads! so i cant die!" she smiled at Rigby. Rits was still laughing so Nakitla turned to her and nuged her.

Rita looked at her and chuckled and started laughing again.

This time She punched her."Hey Rita! stop..it's his first time playing...And pluse." she put her paws on her hips "It's not like you can do better on your frist try Nor have you played the game anyway..so you dont have the right to Laugh.." She said Having Rigby's back.

Rits crossed her arms.. and glared at Rigby. He was smiling pleased that she got yelled at by her own shot him one of her. "Dont even laugh!" looks.

He shot a "why not? you laughed at me!" they went back to Playing she looked up at Mordicai and signed,

She made herself look like a fool..

Right infornt of him..

She didnt want to leave so she sat there and game was more Exsiteing now..

So she sicked around longer then she had planed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When They were done playing the game. They started heading for their rooms.

"Yep guys! i think its time to hit the hay..." Said Mordecai stretching.

"Yeah i agree...totaly agree!" Replyed Rigby in a tired tone.

he made his way in the room and layed on his trampoline and feel alseep. Rita whatched as Nakitla and Mordecai saided goodnight to each other. And Nakitla walk towards her. "Hey..." She almost wispered.

"No hard feelings about last time...you know..about The hole game thing.." She muttered the last part.

"It's ok sis...I know you did just because you like Ri-"

"Dont Even Say It...!" She warned.

Rita Chuckled and Waved her hands in her face.(Yes their now hands when they do and action like pointing then their paws turn to hands,)

"Hey..sorry.." She started walking to their room.

Rita stoped her.

"Look...i have somthing to say Nakitla..." She started. Nakitla Raised an eyebrow "WHat?"

Rita Scratched the back of her head."Well...I-i like...i like...Mordecai..." She blushed. "I think alot..."

Nakitla Looked shocked "Really? you do?" She gasped "Wow!...I I knew it!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Rits just stode there. " You knew what?" Nakitla looked at her putting her fist down.

"I knew that you liked mordecai! but!" Nakitla started. she knew she better start warning her about a cretain someone.

"But who? What?" Rita asked she wanted to know what She was talking about.

"Mordecai likes Margret..." Nakitla wispered in her ear. but first she lifeted it up in order to wisper in her ear.

Rita looked hurt and shocked..."Really?" she wispered.

Nakitla nodded her head. "But i bet he likes you back! i mean!..He hardly got to go out with her! but their was one time you think he she was only doing Elieen a Solid..." Nakitla said trying to cheer her up. she put her paw on her shoulder. "It's ok...i bet he likes you!" She tried to sound hopful.

Rita forced a smile and nodded. and they headed for their room. when they got in. they got in the bed. Nakitla climbed on her top bed. And Rita at the bottom.

Rita Stared into space. and it true?

Did Mordecai really like somone else?

Rita layed on her side and signed sadly. and also in a mad way a angry way. She didnt even know this **_Marget..._**

Name rung in her ricocheted in her head.

She didnt even know this Margret and already didnt like her!

She signed again and feel asleep. hopeing to wake to a new happy nonMargret day..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rita woke up and stretched. she blinked a couple of times and she crawled up to her sister's bed.

She shook her trying to get her awake."Hey! Nakitla! wake up lazy kitty!" she chuckled.

her sister was always hard to wake up. finelly after constenly shacking her Nakitla woke up flenching a little.

"Huh?" she groaned she looked around and blinked her eyes to ajust to the moring sun waking them looked back at Rita and fell back alseep.

Rita shock her head. somtimes Nakitla wasnt always the moring or early bird...

Her ears pricked mentoning the the word bird.

right away she though about Mordecai. she smiled thinking about him. she wonder if she could sneak in their room and make sure they were doing ok.

When rita got off the bed and quietly made her way to Mordecai's and Rigby's room. when she got inside she looked around seeing that Mordecai and Rigby were still sleeping.

she was just about to go back to her own and Nakitla's room when Mordecai shifted in his dreams.

"wonder what his thinking?" rita said sounding interested.

she inched towards mordecai and looked at was sleeping peacfuly. dreaming...Rita growled proabley about Margret...but.

somthing about his postion made her stare at him more..the way his arm goes under his pillow. then how his head is truned and how comfurable he looked.

after stareing at him she started to realize that this was almost salker like..!

she looked at mordecai again and started to head back to the room.

before she layed back down she checked her clock. it was only six she never got up this

early before it seemed only nakitla could she didnt this time though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rita woke up to see Nakitla in her face. "Hey Rita you there?" Nakitla shook her head and grumbled.

"Yeah...but not now...more sleep..." Nakitla put her paws on her hips."Come'on Rita...GET up!" she shoved Rita out of her bed.

"Ahh!" Rita yelped before hitting the floor, "Geesz!" she hissed. Nakitla titled her head,

"Cheese?" She scratched her confushed.

Rita did a face paw and got up. "No silly! Geesz. almost like Dang girl..." Rita explained.

"Oh..." Nakitla mummbled. "Well come'on lets go see what Mordecai and Rigby are doing!" Nakitla laughed getting up from the bed and running outside.

Rita's ears pricked when the name Mordecai hit her. She quickly ran after Nakitla.

Nakitla was on the stairs outside and was eating breakfast. she had a plate for her also. Rita sat down and started eating. She looked over at Mordecai and rigby. They were raking the leaves. And rigby was winning about it.

'Come'on Dude..If we pound through this we wont have to do it again is and maybe next week,And we will have the Rest of the day off!" Modecai Said trying to pursue his racoon Friend into doing this job.

Rigby groaned as he raked the first leaf, "Arg! It's to hard! And look!" He Yelled pointing down at the leaf. it was split in half.

"The stupid thing wont even stay together!" Rigby muttered crossing his arms.

Mordecai shook his head ans signed "Look Rigby just..just rake the leaf and pluse! you raked it to hard try it solfter!" He said Doing a example."See?"He said when he was done.

Rigby groaned again and started to rake the leaves.

Mordecai looked up "he dude maybe we could go to the coffee shop after this?" He suggested.

Rigby nodded "Fine.." He looked up and chuckled "I know you want to just beacuse you want to see Margret!" He snickered.

"Dude shut it! No i just thought we could use a break..since you don want to do this and your winning about it..." He muttered the last part and went back to raking the leaves.

Rita turned to Nakitla. "Hey want to see if we can go?" She asked

"Hrm? oh ok" Nakitla replyed. They waited until Mordecai and Rigby were done. When they were they came over talking to each other,

Rita started to feel hot under the skin she thought it was beacuse of her shirt...Her Black shirt with pink and hot pink words on it that said "Crazy for you" on the o was a heart..Seeing Mordecai made her think it was the wrong time to wear this shirt. since she well...liked him...

"Hey guys want to come to the Coffee shop with us?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure!" Nakitla answered before Rita could. she would have said yes anyway.

"great!" said Rigby. Rita knew he wouldnt dare forgive her this quickly. he was up to somthing.

she didnt like this at all.

Mordecai and Rigby got ready to go. while Nakitla and Rita waited felt uncomferable with rigby being like..that nice..she turned to Nakitla " Hey Nakitla i think Rigby is up somthing..." she said worried. nakitla signed and put her paw on her shoulder.

"Look Rita Rigby is just being nice maybe...i will talk to him when we get there..O..k?" she said quietly.

Rita nodded "Fine..." after awhile Mordecai and Rigby came out "alright then lets go" said headed off to the coffee shop. Rita kept a eye on Rigby. somethings not right...she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they got to the coffee shop. they sat at their table and waited till..Rita looked at the new person walking up her. Mordecai's smiled got bigger and he looked like...like he liked her!

this must be margret...Rita thought she tried not to make any nosies when she walked up.

she was a red robin and had on a waitress shirt and skirt.

"Hey guys what can i do for you guys today?" she asked. Rita sneered at her plain voice.

"Hey Margret!" Mordecai said shyly.

"hey mordecai Rigby Nakitla and...uh who are you?" she asked Rita.

RitA thought about saying Hi my names Rita whats it to you? but that wouldnt be her? she hardly knew margret so maybe she should start right now. like Nakitla said Mordecai might like her back!

she turned to margret "Hi my names Rita...you must be margret.." she replyed holding out her paw "Im also nakitla's sister.." she added when Margret shook her paw.

"Hi nice to meet you Rita..thats a nice name too..And by the way yes i am Margret" Margret replyed.

When mordecai and rigby ordered Rita heard Mordecai sign.

"Man...Rigby..im going to do it!" Mordecai said to rigby.

"Huh!" Rigby almost chocked on his coffee. "Do what!" Rigby asked.

Mordecai looked at Margret. "ask Margret out!" he said said

Rita almost spilled her coffee in shock. Nakitla was wrong...Mordecai didnt like nor love her...Not even secretly like...she yelped when she felt the coffee spill on her. " you ok?" asked Nakitla giviing her a napkin.

Rita nodded and with the napkin she went to the bathroom. she maked sure no one was in the bathroom and she sat down by the door her back to it. she pulled up her legs to her chest and layed her head on her legs.

she first started to sniff. then her eyes felt wet..then she let go...she sat there and cried..

she cried until nakitla came in and hugged she wispered "she said yes..."


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Rita sat down on her bed and sniffed. she quessed that Mordecai didnt like her...she thought he did a little...she look up listening to Mordecai go on is date tonight at 1O.

she signed and curled up in her blanket that she was covered up in. she looked at the clock it was 9:5O. she bite her lip when she saw that.

"Man Rigby! im so pumped for this date tonight!" she heard Mordecai yell.

she started to cry again you might say..move on! he dosent like you so what! there are tons of guys out she just liked him so much.

..she heard the door and looked up to see Mordecai standing there.

"Hey whats wrong Rita?" he said sitting by her.

Rita turned the other way."You deserve better...!" she hissed ignoring his question.

Mordecai looked confused. "Wha-what!" he said.

Rita turned to him " Margret?" she said angrly. chuching the blanket.

"What about her?" Mordecai questioned. now he was a little mad he didnt know what Rita's problem was

but she wasn't about to talk about Margret..

"Shes not for you! you deserve better Mordecai! she dosent even notice you she just doing her job! she maybe dosen't like you! and maybe elieen told her to go out with you she probely didnt want to!" she yelled at him she turned and started to cry again.

Mordecai was about to yell back. But somthing about Rita crying made him calm down."Look...im sorry if your mad at some one-"

"Mordecai! im mad at you! you like her after she just repeatly gets new boyfriends! yeah and Rigby told me this..why would you go out with some one who dosent care about your feelings nor take the time to figer out you?" hot tears were coming down her cheeks.

Mordecai looked at her and signed. "look...im sorry...but its not you like me-"

"i do..."

Mordecai looked at Rita. "What?"

"i do like you...but it's clear you like Margret more..." she wispered.

Mordecai looked down. " you like me?" he said.

Rita nodded and sniffed still cluching the blanket.

Mordecai nodded and took out his phone and left

Rita stared at the door and soon layed down. and fell asleep. she didnt care if mordecai did go out just wanted to let go..wake up to a new day.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 1O

Rita woke up her blanket that she cried on was dryed. She get up her head felt like it was throbbing.

she walked to the door and headed for the bathroom. she washed her face getting rid of her tears that she sheded yesterday.

when she was done she went to her room again and put on new clothes.

she troted down stairs and. went to fine nakitla. she didnt feel like seeing Mordecai and Rigby right she saw nakitla outside laying on her favorite tree branch.

she hurried over and climbed up. "Nakitla!" she yelled.

Nakitla's head shot up and she looked over at her sister."Ah..what!" she said in a grumpy tone.

"I told Mordecai that i liked him.." Rita said almost stummbling over her words.

"Liked?" Nakitla scrached her head. and looked at her crossly.

Rita crossed her paws and nodded. "Yeah liked...he likes Margre-"

"No...he broke the date yesterday..." mummbled Nakitla. sittting up.

Rita looked stunned. "What?" she nodded.

"Yep he was sorry for making you feel like that...he didnt know that you liked him. so he called margret and broke the date." she layed down on her back and put her paws behindl her head and stared up at the blue cloudless sky.

Rita just sat there with her mouth half way open.(Almost like the upside down capital d like this D).Mordecai broke the date for ...her?

After she yelled at him? she gasped. he must then...he ..he

likes

her..

Rita jumped off the tree grabing nakitla to and ran towards Mordecai and Rigby. they were setting up the chairs. while Nakitla was almost forced to run. she looked at them. " I though they werent setting chairs anymore?" she thought out loud.

Rita stopped and let go of Nakitla and walked towards them. her head a little paws behind her back. she walked up to them and signed. she looked stright at Mordecai.

"Mordecai..." she said. her voice sounded a little weak. but it wasnt to noticable.

Mordecai looked at her and frowned. "What?" he said. turning to her.

Rigby saw this want the time to be around here so he looked for Nakitla and went towards her." I'll just go over here then..Oh look a penny!" he said making his way to Nakitla.

Rita looked at Mordecai and signed. "Look..im sorry for acting like a...you know...turd..(And somthing else)" Mordecai still had a frown on his face.

"you do know i broke the date with Margret...not for you though.." he said.

Rita lowred her head. She felt Mordecai's feathered hand on her shoulder. "nope...not for just yo_u..us..." Rita's eyes widened._

_"What? us?" she repeated._

_Mordecai smiled."Yeah...to tell the truth..i like you to Rita...i just moved on back to margret because i though you didnt like me..but what you about margret. before you said made me think.."_

_Rita Mordecai did like her...wow so Nakitla was right ..._

_She smiled up at Mordecai. he smiled back_

_Nakitla smiled and thought outloud. "huh? i was right" Rigby turned to her._

_"Right about what?" _

_"Well i said that Mordecai likes rita. but when he asked out Margret i though i was now look at them!" Nakitla said smiling._

_Rigby messed around with his fingers"Um...Nakitla...can i say somthing?"_

_Nakitla smiled at him. "What?"_

_"its somthing i"ve been meaning to tell you for a long time..."_

_" Rigby it's been months..."_

_Rigby looked up."You know what im going to say!"_

_Nakitla chuckled " No silly i just know how long i've been here go on" she urged._

_Rigby nodded And gulped. "Well...i have feelings for you..."_

_Nakitla smiled "you like me then? we all like you!" she smiled and hugged him._

_"No Nakitla i love you!" he blurted out. Nakitla stopped hugging him stared at him._

_"Really?" she gasped._

Rigby blushed and tried to hold her stare but her brownish black eyes just made him look away a little. the way they just stared at each other made rigby just want to kiss her.

But that would be a little rushy right?

Nakitla smiled. "I like you to Rigby...or actuly..i love you to.." she smiled

Mordecai and rita were looking at them and smiling.

They both blushed though rigby already was.

Mordecai chuckled. "come on Rigby we had our breake. lets get back to work." Mordecai said turning back to the chairs with rigby right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

* * *

><p>Nakitla was making her way down stairs to play her game. she peek just to see Rigby and Mordecai playing there game. strangely it wasn't dig Chams. or anything. it was her game! She looked inside her Ps2 (The new kind the flat ones that open without you haveing to turn it on and stuff).<p>

And look..it wasnt in there, "Hey Rigby im going to go and see about those Cheat codes!" Mordecai said getting up.

"Kay Man" rigby replyed he was so into the game that he didnt even look at his friend leave.

Nakitla went down stairs and sat next to Rigby.

"So..playing my game are ya?" She said in a warning tone...that was kind of cold.

"DAHHHhh.." Rigby screamed. (The kind of scream he did in his dream on Ello' Govnor)

He fell off the couch and peeked up. He raiesed all the way up when he saw it was Nakitla.

"What the h!" he said throwing his arms in the air. "You scared the freckin' Crap out of me!"

Nakitla chuckled "Sorry...but you guys need to ask before you go on and take my game like that...how are you playing it anyway?" She said looking at the game system.

Rigby looked at it to. "um...i dont know..." He scrached his head."Maybe it works for this system..?" he suggested.

Nakitla shrugged. "Hmm maybe.." she turned towards rigby. he was getting up and right when he looked up...it...happened..

When it stoped they stared at each other.

"oh...crap.." Wispered Rigby.

"crap..crap..crap" thought Nakitla.

That was stupid she turned at the last minute and BOOM!. She kissed Rigby..not on the cheek.

Not on the head.

not anywere except his mouth. on the Fricken' mouth!

on the first new day they became Girlfriend and Boyfriend!

"Rigby i am so sorr-"

Before she could speak anymore. Rigby Grabed her and kissed her.

Nakitla closed her eyes and gave in. she couldnt stop it..For some reason he seemed sronger then natural. when he was holding her like then Mordecai walked in.

"Yo Rigby,..they have 18 cheats! They have 3 Gliches,3 cheats and 3-" He looked up and saw Rigby and Nakitla kissing."Uh..guys?" To tell the truth it was akward for him.

Rigby stopped kissing nakitla and looked up at Mordecai. So did Nakitla.

They blushed and looked at each other,

"Really? here? guys come on do that outside or somthing," He said Sitting down and heading Rigby the cheats and started playing the and Nakitla looked at each other this time Confused. "hey Rigby did you beat that spider thing yet?" Mordecai said,

"Uh..no." Rigby said. he sat down with Mordecai and pointed to the Tv.

"I was to scared to go down there...so i waited for you...or some one to come down here," He said.

Nakitla couldnt tell if he was lying or not. Nor couldnt mordecai but he shrugged it off and started playing again.

Nakitla went out side and layed on her favorite tree,

She looked up at the sky.

did she really kiss Rigby?

No...?

Yes?

The voice inside her head made her jump..She sat back down and signed.

yes she did kiss Rigby...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rita walked around outside. she couldnt belive it!

Mordecai actuly liked- no loved her!

She went to sit down on the stairs. daydreaming.

Rita turned her action on the door as it opened and closed. out came Mordecai and Rigby. They were talking about somthing. as perdicted.

She smiled at Mordecai and chuckled. Mordecai smiled back and turned to rigby.

"Dude im going to talk to Rita for a minute." he said walking towards her.

"Kay." Rigby really didn't care about all that. he looked over at Nakitla. and remembered the kiss they had a few minutes ago. Made them feel diffrent for each other. He raced to her and climbed the tree sitting next or laying next to her.

Mordecai reached Rita and sat down by her.

"Hey so what are you and Rigby doing now?" she blurted out a random question. Mordecai shrugged.

" Hmm. Not much right now..we just got done playing Nakitla's game. we disided to take a break."

"Oh..so you just came outside just take a break?" Rita said . crossing her arms.

"What?" Mordecai said in that cute voice.

Rita turned and stuck her head up.

Mordecai hugged Rita. "Awww... know i was just kidding..i mean we did come out here to take a break..but i did also come out here..so..so i could see you."

He leaned over and kiss her cheek.

Rita smiled and looked up at him and blushed."hey i knew you was playing! you didnt have to kiss me" she smiled.

Mordecai smiled back and leaned back a little ( the way he sat on this my jam when rigby was dancing)

Rita leaned on him and buried herself in his chest. Mordecai put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Mordecai?" she looked up at him.

"Hm?l he said looking down at her.

"Do you still like Margret" she thought she should ask so she knew what to espect later on.

Mordecai shook his head.

"Nah..i moved on as you can see.." He smiled down at her.

Rita leaned more into him..she..she felt safe in his arms..like nothing could touch didnt know what Margret's problem was..Mordecai is a sweet guy...Better then those thugs' shes been dating..that only go out she to gain her trust. then break up with her.

Rita signed. She amost feel alseep in his arms.

"Rita? you ok?" she opened her eyes to look up at Mordecai. his voice sounded worried and he also looked worried too.

Rita chuckled "Oh..it's nothing..." They meant each others eyes and before they knew it...they started to move their lips touched together.

Mordecai raped his arm around Rita's waist.

Rita raped her arms around the back of his head..

They finelly broke the kiss. they wished they didnt. cause they felt like kissing again.

"Hey Mordecai!" they turned to Rigby he was getting down from the tree. "Come on then we..we Urg...icant belive im saying this...we have work to do!" he finelly yelled.

Mordecai got up and waved to Rita while he walked towards Rigby.

Rita gasped. "Oh Mordecai watch out for that-!" before she could finsh. Mordecai ran right into a pole.

Both Rita and Rigby also Nakitla cringed and they also said. "OHhhhh..."

Mordecai backed away from the pole and rubbed his head and turned to Rita and waved pertanding that it didnt hurt. he giggled and walked away with Rigby.

Rita then both her and Nakitla start to chuckled.

Rita layed back on the stairs it was more comfurable then it sounded nor looked.

She thought to her self.

did she really kiss Mordecai?

No..?

Yes...

Rita knew yes the answer.

she layed back down. and closed her eyes. wanting and both dreaming of Mordecai's arms around her...

Soon she drifted away...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Rita hurried up stairs and went into her room

she slid her closet doors open and pawed through her for her Beach shirt and skirt hat and Shades.

First she found her hat it was red with a beach on the front.

The sun was setting and the water took a shade and lighting tone of peach and orange.

the sky also. Two beach chairs sat infront of the water. with a coconut tree on the side leaning over. great for climbing and shade.

The hat said Orlando FL.

Her favorite place. She put on her hat then found her Shades.

They took a lighting and darkening shade of purple. with black leances.

She found next was her shirt and skirt it had pink lineing and purple.

As you can probaly see She likes purple.

Her shirt also and a beach on it. It was the same as the hat. matter fact..the shirt and skirt and het and shades came togther.

Her skirt had desines on it.

She found her swim ware and packed and waited for Nakitla.

When Nakitla came in finelly. she got her stuff.

"So..you really want to go the beach?" she asked not looking at her. and started packing her stuff. they had the same thing. only Nakitla's was pink. and purple.

Dont ask why they had the same thing.

When she was pack Benson came in.

"So you guys to the beach or what? lets go!" He strangly sounded Out Of Charater.

They shrugged and they all. And i mean all of them got in the car ready for the beach.

When they started driving Nakitla And Rita wanted to listen to some songs. Every time they did they would always sing it. this one song came on it was called listen by beyonce. Rita said she didnt want to but Nakitla started to without her. not knowing we were there..and you wont belive it...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thats right rigby cried. Benson almost did...Pops Muscle man tried to hid it but he did ty away.

Skips..forget it everyone cried. Even Mordecai and Rita.

When everyone stoped crying and turned back to and Rita sung another song.

It was Deja Vu Halo. and much more. Nakitla thought about her song on her phone. dudestep.

she pluged it in and it was The Regular show dudestep. they listened to that and everyone really did turn back to normal.

Finelly they made it to the beach. when they did they got settled and Rigby layed down Pops buried him in sand. Rigbys head shoot up. he lowered one eye brow.."Pops? what are you?-"

"Ima makin' a Raccon sand castle!" He quickly answered and went back to buring rigby in sand laughing.

Rigby groaned and floped back down on the soft sand. the only thing you could see mostly was his blue trunks.

Mordecai laughed and layed back just like he did when he was sitting next to Rita on the stairs last time.

His attenion hooked on two girls. they were giggling and one of them waved at him and giggled.

Mordecai's cheeks turned a bright red and he stared at the girl.

"Hey dude i think im seeing stuff..." Rigby's voice broke the silence. When rigby finelly knew his bro wasnt answering to him. he looked up. just to look at the girls. the other one giggled and pointed. and waved at him. Rigby blushed.

A few feet away Nakitla and Rita layed on their beach chairs. Rita took a quick glance over at the boys. she gasped at what she saw. Franticly she pawed at Nakitla tring to get her attenion. Nakitla growled and looked up.

"What?" right away when she took off her shades she saw what she feared she would see some day. And today was or is that day.

They stompes over thwre and growled at them."So...getting along guys?"

Nakitla growled. The girl that likes rigby stode up she was a black cat with green eyes and a white rose on her left ear. she was waring a red swim suit.

"Hey dont come over here randomly yelling at them. i mean who do you think you are?" she snapped.

Nakitla scowled at her."It's not randomly when its your boyfriends!"

The rabbit that liked Mordecai stode up. "Lilly! i dont think we should be doing this i mean they have girlfriends lets go!"

already Nakitla liked the rabbit. she at least had a hint of brain smart. The black cat now known as lilly. glared at looked at her friend. she scowled at her and mumbled under her breath.

"Oh and if they were your boyfriends then wouldnt they be over there by you instead of over here?" she said also tring to sound as if she had pity for them.

Nakitla then could feel the lava boiling inside of her. Lilly saw this a did a fake gasp.

"Oh dear it looks like your a volcano about to explode! here.." she grabed a soda from the table and dumped it on gasped.

Lilly giggled a "Opps.." and turned away to rigby.

Nakitla took the sode off her head and cluched it.

"OK...you want to get cocky bitch? let me help you out!"

When Lilly turned around without warning Nakitla puched her right dead in the face. she fell down and touched her little pink nose as it started to bleed. everyone looked towards her and i mean everyone.

she stared at Nakitla her eyes darken with hate.

It was then Nakitla's turn to act cocky.

she giggled and gasped. "Opps..." Lilly's friend came to her side and helped her up.

when they left everyone looked at Nakitla.

"I regret nothing..." she said walking away grabing a towl and wiping off the soda.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hey guys thanks for reading my story! and the reviews! if you like you can make a story of my chara"s! And make how you want to if you like you can let me know. and i will sean you a message about my chara's or if your just going to write anout one. i'll send you the bio of just that chara.

* * *

><p>After they got back from the beach. Rigby and Mordecai in no time sat down on the couch,<p>

"Dude, wanna play video games?" Asked Rigby.

Mordecai stared at the T.v then at the Game system. "Yeah sure." They turned on the game and got their controllers.

The game turned on and they started to play.

"Player...1" Mordecai said as he moved the pointer over to the frist player,

"Aww What dude no come'on! I said i wanted to be player one! No!" Rigby winned.

"Dude," Mordecai started turn to Rigby. " Last time you took it to far...let me be player one...i mean its just that their the same Dude,-"

"Sucky pick axe!" Rigby Shouted.

"What?"

"Sucky pick axe i dont want that! it's stupid!" Rigby said throwing hi arms in the air. and throwing his nose up.

Before Mordecai could say anything. Nakitla and Rite came down stairs from changing.

Nakitla was waring a hot pink short sleeved shirt with a blue jeaned short jacket the ones that came up to your wasit.

And a blue jeaned skrit. her hand band and hair clip was still pink and purple. her ears still pressed back.

Rita had on a shirt it was Black and had white writing they couldn't see what because she had on a jacket to.

She had on shorts. her ears pressed back also.

Rigby and Mordecai stared at them dazed.

All of a sudden Nakitla snapped her fingers "Hey guys? Wake up!" she said. Mordecai and Rigby then shook their heads. they stared up at them and looked around.

"Sorry..." They said.

Rita smiled but not at Rigby. at Mordecai " It"s ok!" Mordecai smiled.

Nakitla and Rita sat down next to them.

"Ok guys we need you guys to do one thing.." Nakitla said.

"Yeah anything!' Rigby said smiling nonstop. and stareing at her.

"We need you guys to start waring shirts.." said Nakitla.

Mordecai Rigby looked confushed,

"Why?" Said Mordecai,

"Beacuse! we cant have ou guys going around without a shirt on!" Rita answered.

"At lest a shirt on!" Nakitla corrected.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned and got up and went up stairs.

Nakirla smiled and layed back on the couch.

Rits looked at her "So then now what? i mean do you what to play this game?" She asked. she looked at the game and grabed the controllers and handed one to Nakitla and she had the other one. Nakitla looked at the game. She looked over to Rita she had a big smile on her face. She shrugged.

"Fine."

They played the game until Mordecai and Rigby came back down.

They turned around and looked at them.

Mordecai had on a Yellow shirt.

Rigby had on blue shirt. "Happy?" He said.

Nakitla nodded. "Dont worry Rigby you look really cute in that shirt or in blue." She complmented.

Rigby looked up and blushed, "Uh...T-t-"

Before Rigby could Relpy Mordecai sat by them Rita gave them the Controller.

Rigby sat down " Thank you..." He said facing Nakitla they stared at each other and blushed.

"guys...please not here..." Mordecai said.

Rigby and Nakitla stoped getting closer. and looked up at them. "Sorry..."

Rigby scrached the back of his head. "Yeah sorry..."

Mordecai chuckled. "It's ok.."

Rita smiled. " RANSIAT!"

Every one looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" They said.

" Rigby and Nakitla sitting in a tree!" She singed.

Rigby shot her a "Shut up" Look.

Rita stuck out her tounge.

Rigby growled and jumped Rita. they fell off the couch and wresled. but not the fake kind.

They really just rolled around.

Mordecai and Nakitla sat there with their mouths open.

They stared at each other and ran after the pair.

They were in the kitchen.

"Guys stop you guys are acting like a married couple Fighting!" Mordecai said.

They stoped and looked up Rigby was on the bottom. while Rita was on top.

Who could have guessed that Rita would win. her sister is Nakitla for crying out loud.

They got up and glared at each other. Muttering. They dusted themselves off and turned away.

Mordecai chuckled. while Nakitla snickered.

"Whats so Funny?" Rigby snapped.

Nakitla shook her head. "Nothing..." She lied. really they looked cute together. But she didnt want to say that. Rigby loved her so saying that might make him feel diffrent.

And Mordecai didnt want tell because Then Rita might get mad.

Mordecai had a idea of what to do. "Hey lets get a scary movie!" Everyone agreed. "Ello Govnor?" Rigby suggested.

"Dude! no you were friggen scared of that movie." Mordecai snapped.

"Pfft...im not scred of cars any more..."

Rita started to chuckle. "You were afraid of cars!" she start laughing.

"SHUT UP!" rigby yelled. Rita then started to make car nosise.

"Hey Rigby! are you SCARDED of me yet?" she laughed.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby cringed as he screamed that. he also shook a little. he then tryied his hardest to punch and actully hurt Rita she was acting like a down right turd!

"OK guys come lets just get the movie"

Rigby and Nakitla went to get the movie and Mordecai Rita made the snacks.

* * *

><p>Thats the end Please Review! tell please tell if you like my story. and tell me if you would like to make a story of my chara's!<p>

And tell me how do you add a friend? Can you cause some ppl on here are nice to me like Perryrocks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After the movie everyone headed for theirs beds.

When Rita got in bed she looked up at Nakitla. well up at her bed. "Nakitla?" she mummbled.

One of Nakitla's pressed back ears twiched.

"Were you scared of the movie?" she asked smirking.

Nakitla groaned. "No...you?" she knew this was her sisters way of finding somones weakness. But right now she wasnt going to take it,Rita just shook her head she knew that Nakitla couldnt see her doing that action. but the silence may have just given it away. Rita shuffed to her side and feel fast alseep.

In the moring Nakitla was once again the frist to wake up. She looked over at Rita she was also waking up. "Moring..." She rubed her eye and blinked a little.

After doing their dayly job the ones you do all the time when you wake up. they head out side. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in front of the cart. holding soda cans. also the cans were surrounding them. 'Dude what are we going to do this weekend..? Nothings Goin' on!" Mordecai said. they stared at really nothing purticular.

"IIIii dont know.." Rigby replyed sound more bored then ever.

Nakitla and Rita made their way to the boys and sat in the cart.

Nakitla layed her head down on her crossed arms and signed. "Bored?" she muttered.

Mordecai and Rigby both nodded yes.

Suddenly a screech of wheels shattered the silence almost like a rock smashing into the think new clean clear glass for you windows.

Mordecai Rigby and Rita and Nakitla all looked up. "Aww man it's Benson!" Mordecai mubbled. they quickly drunk the last of their soda and got up and threw their cans. they started to wash the car again. Muscle man and Pops and Benson drove to a stop by the house. "So thats Tonight dont forget.." Muscle man said it sounded like he just now finished.

Pops got out and waited for Benson.

"We' be there" Benson promised. With that he got out and Muscle man drove off.

"What was that al about?" Nakitla asked.

"I dont know.." Rigby said.

"Mordecai Rigby! Nakitla and Rita!" We all jumped a little when we heard Pops voice. "What costumes are you wearing Tonight?"

"Huh?" Rita said confused.

"Muscle man is throwing a Birthday party for Hive five ghost...Apperently its a costume birthday party.." He Explained. holding up a black paper.

"Let me see.." Rigby grabed the paper and showed it to everyone . it said Party Invite only! see you there.

"Ah what? it's invite only?" Mordecai said dissapointed.

"You guys did get invited right?" Benson asked.

"We didnt even know there was a party..." He looked over at Nakitla.

"Did you know there was a party?"

"No i didnt..." Nakitla growled.

"Did you Rita.?"

"No...No i didnt.." She replyed.

"Did you know there was party?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"No i did not..." Rigby said glaring at Benson.

"See?We didnt even know there was a party!" Mordecai said throwing his arms in the air.

Benson walked over to them and snachted the paper away.

"Well..maybe you guys weren't invited.." he smirked walking away.

Everyone looked at each other.

When Every one got to were Muscle man drove off he was putting away the sodas maybe for the party.

Rita was the first to greet. "Hey muscle man!"

Now it was Nakitla's turn. "So Muscle man we all heard your haveing a party what time should We show up-"

Muscle man turned around with a face full of fury. " NEVER YOUR NOT INVITED!" With that he threw the last of the soda's in and got in the cart and drove away.

Everyone looked shocked.

Rigby looked behind him to see Nakitla shakeing in fear. he smirked.

"Look whos scared-.."

"YOU TRY BEING FACE TO FACE WITH HIM!" she yelled painicking.

"Ugh! Whats his promblem? why won't he invite us?" Rigby said pacing around the room.

" Here you guys should think about why he yelling at you guys...did you do somthing to him that would make him man?" Nakitla woundered.

"He always gets mad..." Rigby corrected.

Nakitla ignored him.

Mordecai looked like he had an idea. " Dude...i know why he's not inviting us.." Mordecai said looking up.

"Why not?" Asked Rita.

"Well This morning Rigby was chocking.." Mordecai started. " And so i went over since Muscle man was laughing his butt off. And gave Rigby the hindlick. He coughed up the thing of what ever it was and it landed in Muscle man's soda. He started freaking out."

Nakitla nodded she was sitting on Rigby's "bed" "Thats one way but i mean it's just soda...and Rigby..really? paper?"

"DUDE that wasn't my fault..! i was going to die! besides we got him a new soda."

" How?" Nakitla said.

" Well i told him to stop winning and went to get him another soda. i trippd on a can and spilled it over him. he started to get all freaked out and rampaged throwing the chair slamming down on the table."

Rita and Mordecai also Nakitla were listening.

" And along with the table he smashed into the wall.."

"Yep...thats problemly he's not inviting us to his party.." Rita said.

" Yeah..lets go appolizes,," Agreed Mordecai.

Mordecai Nakitla Rigby and Rita made their way to muscle man's house.

Mordecai knoted on the door.

Muscle man appered glaring and squinting his eyes at us. " What is it?"

" Muscle man were sorry about the soda.." Mordecai started.

"Yeah and heres our game system..you can us it for your party.." Rigby said.

"Ok..One i dont know what your talking about...and B..I'll still take your game." He snached the game away from Mordecai and slamed the door.

Behind it they could hear Muscle man talking. " YO! HFG! i found this game system on the ground..Lets see what happens when we put it in the michowave!"

Rigby frowned up and Mordecai.

"Dude i thought you said that would work..." All Mordecai could do was moan and walk away

" I know..."

Nakitla turned to him. " Dude they better not trash that system! you guys would go crazy!"

" Com'on!"

Nakitla Mordecai Rigby and Rita were all in the Cart driving twords Muscle man. he was setting up the party and every thing.

Rigby groaned. "Dude i told you we already said sorry! he's still not going to invite us!"

"Yeah lets not waste our life doing this!" Nakitla Agreed.

"Guys i have an idea did you think i would bring you guys here just to torcher you guys?" Said Mordecai.

Everyone nodded.

" Ok ignoring that..."

"Well anyway whats the plan?" Rita asked.

"We Think the party is lame!" Mordecai said.

"Ahh...what?" Rigby Winced.

" Reveres-Cycoligie!" Mordecai said smirking. " Just Pertend the party is lame and Muscle man will be begging us to come.!"

"OHhhhhhh... Nicccee.." Everyone Agreed.

" Ok just play along and watch the Inviation came rolln' in!"

After that said Everyone the whole way there kept going "Hmp Hmp"

when they got there Immeatly Mordecai started to speak. " Muslce man...we dont want to go to your party.."

"Good cause i wasnt going to invite you guys anyway..NOW GET LOST!" He yelled hes back turned to them.

Everyone looked at each other for a minute before looking at Muscle man again.

" Look Muscle man they said they were sorry for the Soda..." Rita said

" I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT NOW I SAID GET LOST!"

Nakitla groaned and jumped in the front and steped on the gas. " Forget it.."

Rigby Nakitla Rita and Mordecai sat and layed around in the room. Rigby along with Nakitla sat on his "Bed" and Mordecai and Rita his bed.

Rigby Signed at looked up. " Want to play some video games?"

"We gave away our system...Remember?" Mordecai answered.

"Well whatever its just like i said. it's just going to be Benson Pops and Skips Sitting around doing nothing!" Before Rigby could relax his sentce Loud techno like Music just happened to be heard.

Everyone ran to the Window and looked out to see a whole bunch of people dressed up and everything. lights. anything you could think of. "Dude forget the inveations lets just crash it."

"You doing that on your own come back if it dosent work..." Nakitla said.

Rita and Nakitla were sitting around the room and heard the door open. " That didnt work..." they heard Rigby mutter.

they walked in and waited, " Didnt work?" Nakitla raised an eyebrow. Mordecai and Rigby nodded.

"Forget it you guys can just go through the window!-" Nakitla tryied to lift up the window,, and soon gave up panting.. just then a ghost about HFG's look came out.

"WHOOO PARTY!" he threw down a soda can and laughed,

"Hey its Hive five!" Mordecai said they walked over to him .

" Happy birthday Hive Five!" They all said.

"Huh?" He turned around he was wearing blue glasses or shades.

"Oh sorry...we though you were HFG.." Nakitla explained.

" Oh no im not Hive five ghost! im his Brother Low Five Ghost!" he replyed.

"Huh?"

"Anyway what are you guys doing out here the party inside WHOOOoooo" He said again.

" We kind of werent invited..." Mordecai..

"What why not?" LFG Replyed

thats what we want to know we really dont care we just want to get in!"

LFG Looked around. " Look im not souppoes to do this but i can turn you into ghost!"

"Really?"

"Yeah then you wont have to go through the windows you could jsut go through the walls!"

He smaked his hands together, " Pluse! your costumes would be more Beliveable.!"

"Lets do it!" Rita said.

"ALRIGHT! up high!" Everyone gave him a up high. high five.

"Down low.." Everyone gave him a low five.

Then from their feet to their..um...what ever they were ghost.

" WHOa bro!" Nakitla smiled.

" DUDE dude Nakitla! punch me in the face!" Rigby said rather exsited about somthing.

"Ok..!" Nakitla swung her arm back and punch Rigby. little did they know it didnt go out as Rigby planed.

"AHHHH Ehhhowww..." Rigby moaned holding his face.

Nakitla gasped. "Rigby you ok!"

"Yeah..im fine.. i though you said things go through us!"

"Well yeah not other things but not ghost though- WHHOHO PARTY!"

Everyone made their way inside and looked around. " OH HELLO EVERY ONE!"

Once again everyone jumped at the sound of Pops voice.

"So you guys did get invited?" Benson asked. Pops was a Ice cream Cone. Benson looked like he was Batman. and Skips looked like a God.

"You can say that..." Rigby said cocky like.

" What Nice costumes!" Pops said.

" Oh thease aren't Costumes..." Mordecai said.

"Wait...those aren't costumes?" HFG said.

"Nope your brother turned us into Ghost!"

"This is bad."

"Yeah we're bad we do what ever it takes to party!" Mordecai Rigby Gave each other a high Five

"No i mean..you guys have do somthing about this or you'll be ghost forever!"

Mordecai rigby and Nakitla and rita gasped.

"Well then change us back!" Nakitla yelled.

"I cant i dont know how...!"

In a minute HFG was already dealing with His brother..

"this is bad..." for some reason their dad showed up.

"In order for you guys to turn back to normal. you need at scare sombody.."

"Dude lets Scare Muscle man! he wont be expecting it!" Mordecai said to them. just them Muscle man's voice was heard.

"AW man! I GOTS TO USE IT!" he anouced walking down the stairs to the bathroom.

Quickly They got in and truned off the light right when Muscle man came in they all yelled.

Muscle man Yelled with them. and started to breath heavily. then struggle to stand up. he fell down and twiched.

"Dude...whats wrong with him?" Rita winced.

" He's haveing a heart attack!"

Quickly they pullled him out and soon everyone gasped.

"What happened?" HGF's Dad Said.

" We Scared him and he just well...fell" Nakitla said shaking.

"All right all right give him space..." He checked to see if he was breathing.

He wasnt. "He's not breathing!'

After trying to make him breath it was offical.

"He's gone.."

Everyone gasped.

slowly HGF's dad closed Muscle man's eyes.

"You guys killed my best FRIEND!" HGF yelled.

"We're sorry..."

"Yeah we jsut wanted to get into the party..." Mordecai said looking around at Benson Pops and Skips.

They looked back down at Muscle man. he's eyes opened.

" Got..you dudes.." He said smriking.

"Ah,,What?"

"WHO .EVER~"

"What this was all a prank?" Rigb said throwing one arm in the Air. in a C look.

"YOU TURD!" Nakitla Yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Rigby held her back.

"This was all a prank?" Mordecai yelled.

"Yep!"

"All..?" Rita streched out the word.

"Yes! when you guys Morde cai and Rigby spilled soda in my face i knew i had to get pay back so i planed this party for hight five and baliled Fives's bro out of jail and stuff.."

"This is the most Lamest...Most expensive prank ever..." Rita frowned.

"And it was worth it!" Muscle man said.

"Im out of here..." Benson said leaving.

"Were are you all going? therers still plenty of food."

Muscle man began to laugh as he chowed down on the food. he start to chock.

"OH MY GOB! muscle man's chocking!" Nakitla gasped.

"Dose anyone know SPR?" Rita pankiced.

"Mordecai knows it!" Rigby said.

"No way this is problemly all apart of this prank.." Mordecai said.

"Aw lame dude are you pranking us?" Rigby said.

Muscle tried to shack his head no but that just wasited he interegey,

"Dude he's not pranking us!" Nakilta yelled.

Mordecai went over him and helped him out. the peice of food flew out of his mouth.

"I hope this makes us even..."

"I dose...LF...change them back.." Low five snaped his fingers and turned Rigby Mordecan and them back to normal..

"Look it's going to be a realy party and you guys can stay if you want to.." Muscle man said.

"So is this a real party?" Benson said.

"Dose this answer your question?" Muscle man said holding up a tape and throwing it. instead of landing in the case it fell to the ground.

"Aww..." Muscle groaned.

"No really dosent answer my-"

"I though i could get it in the case.." Muscle man hooked up the tape and played it.

" Lets Party!"

"Wow...next time guys is you see Muscle man with a soda please remnide me never to spill it in his face.."

"Yes...yes we will."

"Here you guys might want this back.." Muscle man said handing them the Game system.

"Aw. thanks- wait is this just paper-.." Mordecai started to say.

"Yeah sorry..i sold the real on to a pawn show..it was all apart of the prank..."

"WHAT?"

"What wrong with you?"

"..."

" Dude Come on!"

Muscle man pulled the real game from in back of him. " I got you dudess."

* * *

><p>PHEW! long chapter..Anyway please Review!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nakitla was laying on the couch watching tv.

when she heard looked around. but then the footsteps started to fade away, so she shruged it off.

and continued to watch t.v. she gasped when she felt hands on her body. she looked back to see rigby."Rigby?" she said starting to laugh. "Wha?

-what are you doing?" she said flipping over on her back and to push Rigby off of her.

Rigby started to chuckle. "Im tickling you silly." Nakitla kept laughing and was able to push rigby off.

"Stop!" she chuckled playfuly. shoving him. Rigby got off and chuckled again. "What did it hurt?" He mocked. Nakitla chuckled "No.." she shoved him playfuly again.

Rigby chuckled but stoped laughing. and signed. nakitla looked at him.. "Rigby whats wrong?" she asked looking at him.

"Nakitla...do you think im a jerk and selfish?" he asked looking back at her. Nakitla shook head and moved closer to rigby and smiled.

"Well at first you did kind of give me a hard time...but after a while...you really seem cool..then i started to have lots of feelings for you...Rigby your the sweetess guy i know...who cares what other people think? you can have lots of tough times you know?" rigby looked at nakitla and smiled.. her eyes made him feel warm and safe...like she felt with him. nakitla smiled back.

rigby grabed her and pulled her into a kiss. nakitla wraped her arms around his neck.

after what seem like forever they pulled back. "thanks..." rigby said nakitla smiled.

"welcome...but its true..." she said. rigby chuckled and got up.

"all right lets go to bed..." he said. nakitla looked at him.

"Um...rigby..." she blushed. rigby looked back at her.

"Yeah?"

"you kind of need to sleep with me..."Rigby's eyes widened. and he blushed.

"Wait! you mean like?-"

"No not that rigby like sleep sleep..beacause rita is sleeping with mordecai.."

"OH!" rigby said.

still blushing. he walk over to the couch and layed down next to nakitla. nakitla kissed rigby and truned over."Night.." rigby smiled and wraped his arm over nakitla's waist.

"Night..." he said before driffting into sleep.

* * *

><p>sorry if it was short but thats all i had! Next chapter in a few minutes or so!<p> 


End file.
